Literature suggests that cellular plasticity within specific neuronal circuits underlies physiological and behavioral effects of psychomoter stimulation administration. Recent studies (Berke e al., 1998) demonstrated that acute cocaine administration induces a diverse st of previously undescribed gene fragments in striatum that were termed :anias" for activity and neurotransmitter-induced genes. The goal of this proposal is to extend these findings and to characterize "anias" for activity and neurotransmitter-induced genes. The goal of this proposal is to extend these findings and to characterize ania genes and their protein products. These studies may help elucidate additional mechanisms underlying cellular changes associated with psychomotor stimulant administration and identify potentially novel targets for psychotherapeutic medications. The following specific aims will be tested. Specific aim 1 will identify and analyze sequences of full-length cDNA clones for ania genes. The ania gene fragments (ania-1 through ania 12) have been supplied to us by Dr. Steve Hyman. We will screen a rat striatal cDNA library in order to isolate cDNA sequences. The sequences will be analyzed and amino acid sequences will be deducted to predict function of proteins encoded by ania genes. Specific aim 2 will determine the tissue distribution of ania gene expression. Because ania gene expression has been only explored in striatum (Berke et al., 1998), we will extend these findings by examining many neuroanatomical levels via in situ hybridization. Specific Aim 3 will attempt to synthesize fragments of proteins encoded by ania genes and prepare antibodies against these proteins. Immunocytochemical studies will be conducted to identify the best antibody and to examine the tissue distribution of ania protein products.